


Double Double

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, canadian!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is an international student at a Canadian university. He meets Kurt Hummel in a Tim Horton’s and the most stereotypically Canadian coffee shop au happens. (Based on an almost-true story) (no really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Double

There are many things about Canada that bring awe to Blaine; even after living here three months. The winters aren’t as bad as he thought they would be (although that could possibly be attributed to the pollution in Toronto making it warmer), the people aren’t nearly as nice as he’d thought they would be, and despite what everyone says about Canada having a strong gay presence he has yet to meet a guy. Don’t get him wrong though; he loves going to university (apparently that’s different from college here) in Canada.

Toronto is a big city compared to Westerville, Ohio and he’s found some amazing culture here. Something is missing though; if he is going to live here for all four years of university he is going to need to have at least one great romance. All the novels about students travelling to exotic countries have these great stories of enigmatic foreign boys sweeping the protagonist off their feet and leading to a whirlwind romance. And yes, okay, maybe Canada isn’t as exotic as he thought it might be and the boys might not have accents but he wants a romance goddamn it! A good, old fashioned Canadian romance (do those even exist?).

Blaine gets exactly what he wants about two weeks after his bout of loneliness; and in a way that only the gods of irony could appreciate he meets the guy in a Tim Horton’s. The stereotype about Canadians and their Tim Horton’s (or just timmies as they often call it) is one of the things Blaine found out is extremely true within his first week here. Even in his university’s cafeteria there is a fairly large Tim Horton’s that always has a line about a mile long in the mornings. Today the line is short enough for Blaine to justify getting what he’s been told is the better quality coffee and so he waits in line…and then sees the lovechild of Dorian Gray and Adonis himself. The boy is so beautiful Blaine literally feels as if he had just glanced at the sun; he has to look away for a second the gather himself. He can only hope the man is capital G gay because what he is about to do could be extremely embarrassing if the guy ends up being straight.

“Uh hi,” Blaine says to the man in front of him. The man turns from his side profile to fully face Blaine and god he is even more gorgeous full on. Blaine’s words get caught into his throat until the guy gives him a weird look and he realizes that he looks like a gaping idiot. “Oh! Sorry um I’m Blaine,” he says, holding out his hand.

The other man reluctantly takes his hand and shakes it; this is a small university so it’s pretty unlikely that the cute curly haired guy is a serial killer he figures. “Kurt. Kurt Hummel,” he replies.

“Hi Kurt,” Blaine says

“Hi,” Kurt laughs, moving forward into the line. This guy is pretty cute, even for a bumbling first year. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Oh!” Blaine says again as if everything the man—Kurt says is a surprising fact. “Yeah uh I’m new to Canada and I’ve actually never been to Tim Horton’s and was wondering if there is a special drink I should get?”

Kurt snorts, “It’s not like it’s Starbucks or anything,” Blaine looks dejected so he quickly adds, “But for the record, most people go with a large double double so you’ll probably be safe if you choose that.”

“Is that what you choose?” Blaine asks.

“No,” Kurt laughs. “I’m much more versed in the art of timmies; I usually go for a triple triple.”

“Oh that sounds dangerous,” Blaine says; having no clue what a double double or triple triple means.

“Dangerous in the fact that I’ll probably get diabetes from drinking it every day,” Kurt snorts. By the time he says this Kurt is already at the front of the cashier ordering for the both of them and waving Blaine’s money away. “Please, I’m Canadian; it’s my job to be hospitable to clueless young Americans.”

“Hey I’m not clueless!” Blaine argues playfully. Kurt gives him a glance that says Oh really? “Okay maybe a little bit clueless.”

“Well as a valiant third year its probably my duty to give you my number in case you have more questions about Canadian coffee…or anything else.”

Blaine is shocked by Kurt’s boldness and stammers out a yes, offering his phone for Kurt to type his number in. They part with a smile and when Blaine tastes his double double (although he still has no clue what that means he totally get’s the hype now) he thinks that he might really enjoy these next four years.


End file.
